Poké Rangers Hoenn: The Motion Picture
by Blaze Productions
Summary: A henchman from one of the empires that the Poké Rangers defeated comes back in a whole new form with others as they create a vessel, which destroys three Rara Von ships. The Overtech, Turbo, Space, Bandstand, and Samurai Rangers must team up to destroy the enemy vessel before the vessel comes over and destroys all of Earth and the Hoenn Region. Crossover MMPR-Hoenn Seasons 4-8
1. The Ship of Destruction

A/N: Hey, guys. So, this is the movie we have all been waiting for! So, here's where we begin! Sorry for not posting yesterday.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers, Pokémon and Super Sentai are by their respective owners. I don't own them.**

**Power Rangers © 1993-2012 by Saban Brands LLC**

**Pokémon © 1995-2012 by the Pokémon Company**

**Super Sentai © 1975-2012 by Toei Corp. Limited…**

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS:**

**Poké Rangers Hoenn: The Motion Picture**

******Starring:**

**Pok****é Rangers Samurai**

**(2011-2012)  
****Henry Morton- Red Samurai Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger**

**Turner Wolfe- Blue Samurai Ranger created by NashWalker**

**Leona Evans- Pink Samurai Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash**

**Jordan Singer- Green Samurai Ranger created by Blue Bongo**

**Melody Kirkland- Yellow Samurai Ranger created by MakiZanaX13**

**Adam Lecter- Gold Samurai Ranger created by ReD rIdInG rAvEn**

**Pok****é Rangers Bandstand**  


******(2010-2011)  
****Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger created by Blue Bongo**

******Cam Ballister- Black Bandstand Ranger created by Hotrod190**

******Joshua Courtland- Blue Bandstand Ranger created by NashWalker**

******Sandra Karlsson- Green Bandstand Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario**

******Princess Fiona- Yellow Bandstand Ranger created by MakiZanaX13**

******Violet Skycloud- White Bandstand Ranger created by RubyVulpix**

******Owen Williams- Dark Musician Knight created by Blazin' Saddles**

******Pok****é Rangers in Space**

**********(2010)**

************Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles

******Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger**

******Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker**

******Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfighter364**

******Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger created by ClarinetWrathArineko**

******Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario**

******Pok****é Rangers Turbo**  


**********(late 2008-2010)**

**************Daniel Dragonfly- Red Turbo Ranger created by Daniel the Dragonfly**

**********Matthew Farrell- Blue Turbo Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles**

**********Jack Farrell- Green Turbo Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger**

**********Amiizuka Chii- Yellow Turbo Ranger created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity **

**********Jenna Whitestone- Pink Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix**

**********Spencer Skycloud- Gold Turbo Ranger created by RubyVulpix**

**********Written by **

**********Blazin' Saddles**

Chapter One: The Ship of Destruction

Three starships from Rara Von were going into space. Their mission: to intercept a weird presence that was going through their system. The ships were purple and they were shaped like Feebas. Inside, there were a lot of people that were Feebas creatures, dressed in robes. The ships were approaching a red like entity that had tons of cloud like features. It had blackish-crimson stripes as it was started lightning up all over the place. One of them sat down as they pressed a button on the chair. The Rarian had a green robe with white gloves and a Ninja-style saber. He turned to the screen as a familiar person appeared. He had a black robe with blue stripes and a saber.

"Jameral, we are approaching the cloud entity," he said.

Jameral nodded. The Blue Rara Von Ranger sighed as he looked at the captain, "I would like to get the cloud composition and any information. Remember, the council said it was a hostile threat."

"But, we don't know sir if it's going to. It seems to be heading a different way," said the captain.

"I would like to gather the information so that way I can alert the next star system in the area," said Jameral, "Proceed scanning."

Suddenly, one of them turned to the captain. He was speaking in horror as he looked at it, "We are being scanned."

"What?" asked the captain, "What is it scanning?"

"Weapon systems… guidance systems… defenses… everything," said one of them. Jameral turned to them, "What's the cloud composition?"

"20th power energy," he said, "It's so abnormal that it has hacked into our systems."

Jameral turned to them in response, "I got your scans from the entity. I insist you leave. For an entity to scan… almost makes me think that it's a ship... a dangerous one."

"Understood," said the captain, "Helm, turn 180 degrees and head straight back to Rara Von."

As the ships started turning around, the speakers activated. The captain turned as he saw a red background and a shadow of creatures.

"_We are the dead that were destroyed by warriors of justice… you have discovered us and will not be able to leave. You will be destroyed."_

Suddenly, a red bolt of energy came from the cloud. The captain turned to the helm, "Maximum power to the engines, shields up!"

As the Feebas ships engaged in light speed, the red energy bolt was coming toward them. One of them in tactical turned to it, "The energy bolt is overtaking us. Impact in 10 seconds!"

"All decks, brace for impact!" yelled the captain.

The red bolt immediately hit one of the Feebas ships. The bolt then spread to the other two ships. The red bolts of energy started to vaporize the ships. The captain yelled as he vaporized along with the other crew members. The cloud continued to move slow with the signs of laughter.

_"No one will interfere!"_

* * *

Meanwhile in Rara Von…

Jameral looked at the screen. He saw nothing but space. He turned toward the console that was next to him. Meanwhile, he looked up as he saw Aliesan, another warrior, walk toward him. He wore a black robe with red stripes and a saber.

"So, what happened to the ships?" asked Aliesan, "The cloud?"

"The cloud shot an energy beam that destroyed all three ships," said Jameral, "We lost a good 2,000 people."

Aliesan stood there. He looked at him and then turned toward the sky. Sighing, Jameral put the tape that recorded everything back in. Aliesan watched as the ships got vaporized by that beam.

"Our ships can not defeat that thing. We don't have the capability so far. It's still in the process," said Jameral.

Aliesan nodded, "So, where is it heading?"

"Not toward Rara Von," said Jameral, "It's actually 6 days away from… from… oh my."

Jameral looked at Aliesan. Aliesan turned to Jameral. Jameral was looking at him as he started trembling in fear, "Ali, it's heading to Earth."

"Earth?" asked Aliesan, looking at the screen. Looking at Jameral, he walked over toward the communication board and pressed a red button. Jameral looked at him, "Ali, what are you doing?"

"Calling the ambassador of galactic peace," said Aliesan.

During that time, the cloud like entity was floating through the earth. Zooming in, tons of energy could be seen as the center of the cloud is shown. It was a familiar ship that used to be on Earth. Actually, it was in a little… virus. A little laughter appeared as a voice appeared, "From what I see, Earth might be easy. After what they did to Master Stryker, I have every right to go down there… and destroy the Earth myself… ha ha ha!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

A male adult was sitting down in his office. Putting papers on his desk, he looked at the window. He smiled as he looking down on Earth. For Dr. Shinya to give him an office on the moon so he can handle galactic affairs was the best thing possible. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and he was wearing his old police officer uniform. It's been a while since he has been in the force with Officer Jenny. But, between being a police officer and being a Turbo Ranger, things were going okay. Suddenly, his computer started activating.

"Priority 1 Message: Spencer Skycloud. Please activate," said the computer.

"Priority 1?" asked Spencer. He pressed the button. An image of Aliesan and Jameral appeared.

"Hey guys," said Spencer, "You do realize we are on a secure channel and this is for dangerous calls only, right?"

"That's why we used this," said Jameral, "We… well it was just us, but you will face it too."

Spencer looked at him in response, "I'm confused."

Jameral sighed, "Allow me to explain. An hour ago, three of our ships were destroyed by a cloud of energy. It's heading straight towards planet Earth."

"An entity?" asked Spencer, looking at him, "How big?"

"It's big enough to destroy the planet," said Jameral, "I'm transmitting a video to you. It seems this energy cloud has a score to settle with you."

"We haven't fought a cloud," said Spencer, looking at him. Since when did they fight a cloud? Jameral wasn't too clear. Was it a ship? Was it a monster? What was it? "I'll handle it."

"Thank you. On behalf of Rara Von, please avenge them. We lost 2,000 people to this threat," said Aliesan, looking at Jameral, "Rara Von out."

The screen turned off. He then pressed a button on the desk, "Claese Flora, to my office, please."

The doors slid open. Spencer looked up as a person was walking toward him with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with silver stripes that went vertically. He had a gold trim around the shirt arms. He also had brown hair and black eyes, "I was just coming to bother you," said Claese, "Want to go surfing later?"

"That will have to wait," said Spencer, looking at Claese, "We have a bigger fish to fry. Is the Kyogre Megaship ready?"

"Kyogre Megaship?" asked Claese, "It's been refitted and ready to go on missions. Why?"

"I'll explain to you on the way. As of right now, we need to get the Space Rangers," said Spencer, getting out of his seat. Claese nodded as he looked at him. The two of them left the office. The doors slid behind them.

* * *

A/N: So, much for an introduction. Alright, so see ya next update!


	2. Interrupted

A/N: Here's Chapter 2…

* * *

Chapter Two: Interrupted 

"Are you sure that we should contact the team?" asked Claese, "We can just fight them when they get to Earth."

Spencer, now rolling his eyes, turned to Claese in response to what he said, "Claese, by the time they get here, Earth will be destroyed. We have the tools necessary for this attempt. I think its best to call Felix and the others."

Claese nodded. As he walked toward the doors, they slid open. Claese sighed as he saw the Kyogre MegaShip outside the windows. As Claese walked toward the space doors, Spencer walked with him.

"I think it's best if we get ready," said Claese, "I'm going to need some help getting those engines online if we plan to leave as quickly as possible."

"Wait a minute," said Spencer, "What do you mean?"

"Since the last time it was used, Dr. Shinya asked the Engineering Staff at PNET to upgrade the engines… so that way we don't have to use gas anymore," said Claese, looking at Spencer, "Besides, it's enough that Felix wanted to go on a mission to explore what was out there since the Neji Virus."

Claese and Spencer were walking on the cold platform. The moon doors were still closed, but the ventilation was so powerful, it was freezing to the two of them. As they headed toward the mouth of the Kyogre MegaShip, which was still open, they were climbing on the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, the shuttle was still in condition. The doors slid open as they arrived on the deck.

"So," said Spencer, looking at Claese, "Where do we go to turn on the main engines? You seem to be the expert at this."

"No shit, Spencer. How long have he worked together?" asked Claese.

"Let's see… like two months since I moved my office here," said Spencer.

Claese nodded. He then pressed the red button on the elevator, "Deck 13: Main Engineering."

"I guess we should round up the team," said Spencer.

"Yeah," said Claese, taking out his black cell phone like morpher aka the Digitizer, "Felix is probably going to be mad. Today was his celebration from his first tournament."

Spencer sighed, "It happens to all of us. Ask Tara."

Claese laughed, "If she can remember anything… you know how she is with booze."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Felix Jefferson stood outside his house as he was getting a table ready. He competed in the Hoenn League Championships and got into the Top 16, which was great for any Pokémon Trainer. His green hair was flowing as his hazel eyes locked on to fixing the table with a tablecloth. He had a red t-shirt, black jeans and white shoes. Yawning, he turned toward the back door, which was wide open. A woman who had blue hair and hazel eyes walked out the door with food. She wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Placing the food on the table, he turned toward her.

"So, sis, where do you think I should go?" asked Felix.

"You should try the Unova Region," said Joanne, his sister with excitement.

"Unova?" asked Felix, "That's a bit far."

"Sometimes, in order to dream big, you need to go far," said Joanne, shrugging. Felix nodded, "I know, I know."

As he went inside the house, he heard the sound of a familiar ring tone. As he rushed up the stairs, he headed into his room where he saw his Astro Morpher flashing in red lights. He picked it up and pressed the black part to open, revealing a speaker and number buttons.

"Yes?" asked Felix.

"Hey, it's me," said Claese on the phone.

"Hey! Are you coming to my party?" asked Felix, "I got in the Top 16! We need to!"

"Thanks," said Claese, "But, we have a new problem. I need you to get to the Kyogre MegaShip immediately."

Felix turned around to his bedroom door, hearing footsteps. He sighed as he noticed Joanne standing outside. Felix turned around, "What's wrong?"

"An object of power is coming to Earth. Our orders are to go and destroy the vessel. But, the only ship who has optimal power is the MegaShip. The Lugia MegaShip is still being constructed after its destruction with Cyber D. The Voyager Zords are rebuilt, but the programs have not been installed yet to take it on. Therefore, the Kyogre MegaShip must go!"

Felix sighed as he looked at Joanne. He then strapped the Astro Morpher on his wrist, "I'm on my way."

He closed the morpher and walked toward Joanne, "If any of the guests come, tell them I won't be back till late."

Joanne nodded. She understood. Being a Poké Ranger was never easy once the morpher is placed on your wrist, "Understood."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later…

"Okay," said Felix, walking into the Kyogre MegaShip's mouth. He was asked to come toward Main Engineering. Doing so, he made a right into the silver corridors of the ship. The lights were dim, because the main power has been cut down to 10 percent for docking. The blue doors opened as it revealed the elevator. He stepped inside as the doors closed behind him, "Deck 13."

The elevator hummed a little bit. Felix sighed as he looked at the elevator. The only thing that was visible was the multicolored lights that were surrounding the whole wall.

"_It's so weird to be here with the computer systems offline," _thought Felix. As the doors slid open, Felix walked out and headed toward the big blue doors that said 'Main Engineering'. As the doors slid open, Claese and Spencer stood there, waiting for him. Behind them was the new engine. It was a massive grey engine with golden pipes on either side. Red lights were surrounding it as it was rising, energizing power. The main power was slowly peaking, "So, what are we dealing with?"

"When the other rangers get here, we will discuss," said Spencer, looking at Felix.

"What do you mean?" asked Felix.

"There's private footage from Rara Von," said Claese, "Apparently, three ships were destroyed by the alien vessel."

Felix looked at Claese as he turned to him. He then turned to Spencer, "Seems this threat is big. It's just the Space Rangers, right?"

"Not just them," said Claese, "The Bandstand Rangers were also called to help. But, it's hard reaching them. Violet said that they were not even in the region and were asked to be teleported."

"Well, to finally work with the Bandstand team, I'm impressed," said Felix, "I loved the fact that they used music spirits."

"And the Samurai Rangers… but they have been in and out lately," said Spencer, "We have tried to find them… They aren't around anywhere."

"They have to be," said Felix. He shook his head, "Well, I'm going to go to the bridge."

"Why?" asked Claese, "The systems won't be on for another hour. Weapons, Shields, Communications… you are going to be in the dark."

Felix turned to Claese in response, "Well, I want to sit in my chair. Call me if there's a problem."

As Felix left, Claese looked at Spencer. Spencer rolled his eyes as they went back to continue working.

The bridge was pitch black with only a white light shining on a black chair with buttons on either side. As the blue door opened behind him, he slowly walked over toward the light, without running into anything. As he stepped up, he sat in the chair and smiled.

"Oh, it's great to finally be back in the Captain's chair," said Felix. He took out something from his pocket. It was black just like his Astro Morpher, but it only had three buttons. He then put the device on to the arm rest.

"Main Computer, activate. Authorization Jefferson 4-7 Beta Charley," said Felix.

Suddenly, the Captain's chair started lighting up. To his right, one of the stations had a blue screen that had white letters that said "Main Computer online."

Felix sighed as he smiled. He then turned to see the turbolift door slide open. There was a little girlish giggle behind him.

"I knew you would be up here!"

* * *

A/N: That was Chapter 2!


	3. Gone Psycho?

A/N: So, here's Chapter 3…

Chapter 3: Gone Psycho?

Felix smiled as he got out of the chair. The figure was female. She had black long hair, green eyes and she was wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans. She had black shoes. Her hair was tied with a pink rubber band. As she went to hug him, Felix had a smile on his face.

"So, Tara, how have you been?" asked Felix.

"Well," said Tara, smiling, "I've been running around, packing for the Unova Region."

"You are going to go to Unova?" asked Felix, looking at her.

Tara nodded as he looked at her, "I heard it's a brilliant awesome place to go and explore new Pokémon, etc."

Felix sighed as he walked with Tara, "Well, I don't know about you, but I want to head down to the cafeteria."

Tara laughed. She looked at him, "Oh, is there booze?"

"Booze? Please, girl. I'm not having booze in my system again," said Felix, walking into the elevator. As the door opened up, Tara looked at him, "You don't drink anymore?"

"Nope, gives me a stomachache," said Felix as the door closed behind them, "Deck 6."

As the elevator kept going down the levels, Tara turned toward Felix, "So, Felix. Why are we being called?"

Felix sighed as he pressed the stop button on the elevator, "We have a massive alien force of unknown energy that contains virus energy heading straight toward Earth. Rara Von ships were destroyed on the way over."

Tara looked at him in aghast, "So, you do realize that we might need tons of weaponry, zords, etc."

Felix sighed. Tara pressed the stop button on the elevator. The elevator resumed going down, "When everyone gets here, I will explain. Supposedly, Spencer has footage from it."

"Really?" asked Tara, "Great."

As the door slid open, Felix and Tara stepped out and headed to the room to the right. The door slid open as they saw a counter with bar chairs and a few tables. They saw someone who was a human looking cyborg with a big Magnemite as a stomach to hold the upper and lower body together. He has a triangular head that points down, and has magnets on the two corners and a red and blue eye. He wore a biker vest that said, "Create to Destroy" on the back.

"It's going to be an awesome mission," said Magbomb, looking at the two rangers. Felix and Tara looked at each other with happiness in their eyes as they walked toward him.

"Magbomb!" said Tara, running toward Magbomb. She wrapped her arms around Magbomb as Magbomb started releasing electric bolts… as well as flames. Tara giggled as she felt the electric pulse, "That felt… good."

Landing on the ground, Felix rolled his eyes as he looked at Magbomb, "So, how are you?"

"Doing fine," said Magbomb, "Worked with Dr. Shinya to reconstruct everything."

"Everything?" asked Felix.

"Apparently, the moon base has been fixed after Cyber D's onslaught," said Magbomb, "Courtesy of Claese, myself, and Dr. Shinya's crew. And apparently, I never told you this…"

"What?" asked Felix. Magbomb had a little smile on his face as he looked at the rangers, "Well, I've went to medical school and because of my certification, I am now officially a part of your crew."

Felix looked at Magbomb, scratching his head, "You always were a part of the crew."

"Not by PNET. It was indirectly done. I'm now the Chief of Medical Operations… as well as the Health Department," said Magbomb. Tara looked at Felix in response, "Impressive."

"I am impressed," said Felix, with a smile on his face. Magbomb sighed as he looked at them, "Actually, I am here because Claese told me what happened. It's not just viruses."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

Magbomb sighed as he looked at them, "When I went to recharge my batteries last night, apparently I was in a dream state. I had a vision of someone that we fought before."

"A vision?" asked Felix, looking at him, "What can you picture from that?"

"Well," said Magbomb, "It was humanoid… it didn't have cyber implants… it was growling… I began to have flashbacks of when I was in the Reckless Sphere with him. Also, running away from him before King Speed went on a rampage."

"You mean…," said Tara, looking at him. She began to have a little flashback, recalling it all. Her eyes grew in response, "Mightarow of the Reckless Riders?"

"I think so," said Magbomb, looking at Tara. It was obvious that Magbomb's apprehensiveness was going through the roof. Tara turned to Felix, trying to gather all the facts, "We are going to need more than just the Space Rangers for this mission."

Immediately, the alarm sounded throughout the whole ship. Felix turned to Tara as the main lights turned bright red. Tara turned to her left hand as she saw the Astro Morpher glowing back and forth.

"Great," said Tara, opening the morpher, "Yes?"

"Rangers, we have some occurrences going down in the Unova Region," said Dr. Shinya, "I don't understand what's going on. But, can you guys check it out?"

Tara looked at Felix. Felix shrugged as he looked at Tara, "I don't see why not. We're on it."

Magbomb sighed as he looked at them, "I guess things don't change do they?"

"Unfortunately," said Felix.

Tara sighed as she followed Felix out the door. Tara turned to Felix as they were walking toward the transporter room. Meanwhile, Claese and Spencer went to join up with them.

"Why are on Red Alert?" asked Claese.

"There's a disturbance in the Unova Region. Tara and I are going to investigate. I need you two to continue working on the ship," said Felix.

The doors slid open automatically. Felix and Tara stepped on the two transporter pads. As Claese took the coordinates from Dr. Shinya's transmitter, the rangers nodded as Claese pulled the lever. A red and pink aura surrounded the two of them as they disappeared. Claese sighed as he turned to Spencer.

"I like how they leave us to do all the work," said Spencer, shaking his head. Claese nodded, "You telling me. I just like how we have to install a brand new engine. How many more upgrades do we need for this damn ship?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Unova Region…

The trees were blowing west to east as the city of Accumula Town appeared in the presence of three trainers, carefree of what was happening. The sounds of Patrat and Lillipup filled the sounds of the region as the three trainers stopped to look at the town.

"I can't believe this is it," said one of the trainers. He had brown hair with white streaks in his hair. He also had brown eyes. He wore a green and gold striped t-shirt with grey shorts and white sneakers. He carried a necklace around his neck, "See, Melody? Told you Pokémon Journeys are awesome. Aren't they?"

"Yep, Jordan, you said it yourself," said Melody. Melody wore a light brown bandana, which covered her short silver blue hair. She also had red eyes. However, her left eye was covered with the hair. She wore a sleeveless white cardigan with a short-sleeved yellow neck collared shirt underneath, a brown and tan plaid pleated skirt, white tights and ankle-length desert tan flat boots. Kissing Jordan on the cheek, the other trainer laughed.

"Guys, guys, guys, don't you think this is the best region ever?" asked Adam, "I plan to capture all cool Unova Pokémon!"

Adam's brown eyes were sparkling as he waved his black hair. He then straightened his black leather jacket and brushed his gold shirt and black jeans. The three trainers laughed as they were about to enter town. As they continued walking, they noticed a pink and red aura in front of them. Jordan, Melody, and Adam looked at each other as Felix and Tara materialized.

"What the-?" asked Adam, but Jordan punched him in the arm. As Adam quieted down, Felix and Tara looked at the trainers. They shrugged and continued into the woods. Jordan, Melody, and Adam looked at each other and turned to one another.

"Do you sense something?" asked Jordan.

Melody sighed, "I kind of do. Adam?"

Adam looked at Jordan and the others, "Well, if it's not the Fallen, what is it?"

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. Jordan, Melody, and Adam turned around as they saw two figures. As they appeared, Jordan, Melody, and Adam looked at each other as they saw the uniforms. They had a white belt around their bodies with the letter N on them. Their helmets are red, and pink and they had helmets of Magmortar, and Gardevoir.

"May I help you?" asked Jordan.

"Shut up. We're here for revenge," the red warrior said.

Melody looked at Adam and the others, "Why do I have a feeling these guys are not here to make a personal visit?"

"Oh it's personal," the pink warrior said, "Ain't that right, Psycho Red?"

"That's right, Psycho Pink," said Psycho Red, "And now, courtesy of the past warriors, we will finally begin our onslaught. I got to thank them."

"Psycho Red… Psycho Pink…," said Adam, he then turned to the other rangers, "GUYS, THEY ARE THE PSYCHO RANGERS. THEY WERE DEFEATED TWO YEARS AGO!"

Jordan turned toward Adam and then Melody. Melody looked at them, "Well, in this case… we should probably fight them before they destroy the Unova Region?"

Jordan turned to Melody as he took out his Samuraizer, which was a red cell phone that automatically transformed into a pen. Adam took out an iSamuraizer, which was a white iPhone with the same type of configurations… except it can create technological drawings. Jordan nodded in response, "I agree."

"Samuraizers, Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer! Elite Power!"

The Psycho Rangers looked at them as they activated their symbol powers. A green, yellow, and gold background appeared as their symbols surrounded them, transforming them into samurai hakamas and then into their ranger suits.

Jordan had shiny green armor on his chest that went to his arms. He had black armor down toward his feet. The black lines with white surrounding them connected on the green armor, to make it look like he was wearing a samurai robe. He wore a golden belt with a circle on the front. On his left was a golden samurai symbol on the chest. He had a sword in his hand. It had a golden hilt with a silver blade. On the golden hilt was a black disk attached to it. His helmet resembled a Tropius.

Melody's suit was the same but it was yellow with a skirt. Her helmet was the shape of a Manectric.

Adam wore a similar to suit to the other two, except that instead of black armor on his arms and legs, they were blue. He had blue lines instead of black across the chest with golden armor. He also had a silver belt instead of a golden belt. He had golden boots and gloves. Behind him, he had a teal-like blade behind his back. Finally, the light symbol appeared on Adam's face. A Crawdaunt-like helmet appeared.

"Artillery Disk, set!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai!"

"Samurai?" asked Psycho Red, "This should be interesting. Psycho Pink, shall we?"

Psycho Pink laughed as she cracked her knuckles, "Gladly."

Immediately, there were three more figures that materialized from her gloves. The rangers watched as they saw three more people come from between them. All wore the same uniform but had a Floatzel, Electivire, and Cacturne helmets.

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Rangers, ready!"

Jordan and Melody looked at each other and then turned to Adam. Psycho Yellow released electric bolts from her body as the rangers ducked. Melody turned around as she took out her Samurai Saber. As Psycho Yellow and Pink attacked Melody with their fists, Melody blocked them with her saber. As she twirled around, she cut the two rangers. Flipping backwards, she was then caught within Psycho Pink's mental grasp. Psycho Yellow laughed as she took out her Psycho Rifle. The yellow bolts hit Melody as she landed on the ground. Melody took out her Manectric Disk.

"Ha," said Psycho Pink, "Psycho Bow!"

Pulling out a pink crossbow, she released beams of energy. Melody was hit as she landed on the ground.

"Ha," said Psycho Yellow, "I can't believe these are the new rangers. They are so weak."

Melody turned around, picking up the Manectric Disk, "I'll show you weak!"

She placed the Manectric Disk on her saber. Psycho Yellow and Pink turned around as she spun the disk. Bolts came out of her saber. Psycho Yellow aimed her rifle at Melody as she raised her saber.

"Samurai Saber, Shock Wave!"

Striking down, a wave of lightning bolts rose from the ground. As the Psycho Rangers dodged them, Psycho Pink turned around, seeing Melody in anger.

"Apparently, you got some spunk!" said Psycho Pink. As she charged toward Melody, blue beams came from behind Melody into Psycho Pink. As she landed on the ground, Melody turned around as she saw Tara walking toward her with her Astro Blaster, "I thought you guys were dead."

"You!" said Psycho Yellow.

"Who are you?" asked Melody, looking at Tara. Tara smirked, looking at her, "A fellow ranger. We were tracking viral energy. I didn't know it was the Psycho Rangers."

"You're dead," said Psycho Pink.

Tara laughed as she looked at Melody, "You were the recent team that defeated the Fallen, right?"

Melody nodded. Tara smiled, "Let me do the work. Just sit back and relax."

"Huh?" asked Melody.

Tara smiled as she took out her Astro Morpher, "Install-."

"Tara!" yelled Felix, running toward her. Tara turned around as he saw what was going on. Jordan and Adam flew toward Melody as they landed on the ground. Psycho Red turned around, seeing Felix.

"So, if it isn't the Red and Pink Space Ranger," said Psycho Red.

Jordan carefully got up, "What? I'm confused."

"Just let us do the work," said Felix, looking at Tara, "Now, Tara."

"INSTALL, POKE RANGERS!"

Felix and Tara opened their morphers and pressed the following buttons:

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!  
**_

Felix and Tara put their arms down and they began to glow red and pink. Their digital suits appeared. They turned around in a 360 degree turn counter clockwise with the statistics on the screens. A green bar began to appear with a yellow line coming across. The bar flashed red and pink, saying, "MORPHING COMPLETE."

Felix was dressed in a red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had red on top and red below the belt. He had white gloves with red arms. He had red legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Magmar helmet with a black screen on top. A fire insignia appeared on the screen.

Tara was dressed in the pink version of the suit with a skirt. A Xatu helmet appeared with a black screen. The psychic symbol appeared.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

The Samurai Rangers looked at them in response. Adam looked at Jordan happily as he stood up next to the Space Rangers, "I'm not letting them have all the fun."

Tara looked at Adam, "I was going to give you guys a break."

Adam looked at Tara as he took out the Aggron Disk. A metallic vest materialized on him, "Girl, I don't take a break when it comes to saving the world."

Psycho Red nodded, "Well, let's attack!"

* * *

A/N: Yep, leaving you there… sorry guys. Have fun though! Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Samurai for Hire

A/N: Chapter 4 is here!

Chapter 4: Samurai for Hire

Felix and Tara charged toward the Psycho Rangers. As Psycho Red went to throw a punch, Felix blocked it and punched Psycho Red in the face. He then threw him over his head into the grass. He pulled out his Astro Blaster, which was a shiny blue blaster. Pulling the trigger, blue beams emerged from the blaster, hitting Psycho Black. Felix then turned around as Psycho Blue went to throw him down. Ducking, Psycho Blue ran into Psycho Red causing them to land on the ground.

"Is it just me or you guys lost brain cells since the last time I killed you?" asked Felix, rubbing his head.

Meanwhile, Tara jumped forward and kicked Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink. As Psycho Pink took out her Psycho Crossbow, Tara took out her Astro Blaster. Pulling the triggers, pink arrows and blue bolts came out, causing explosions. As Psycho Pink went toward Psycho Yellow, the smoke was still thick. When it cleared, Tara jumped up with her weapon. She had a pink laser blaster with a black handle and a purple orb on top of it, "Psychic Pistol!"

Two beams of pink energy hit Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow. Landing on the ground, the rangers turned around as Felix and Tara stood with their weapons.

"I won't let you do this to us," said Psycho Red, "Not again!"

Clenching his fist, he charged forward toward Felix. Immediately, Jordan cut in and cut across. Psycho Red yelled as he landed on the ground. Felix turned around as Jordan put his Samurai Saber behind his back.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" asked Jordan.

Felix said nothing. The rangers turned around as they saw the Psycho Rangers grumble a little bit.

"This isn't the end, Poké Rangers," said Psycho Red, "Even if there are new rangers… you will all fall!"

Immediately, the Psycho Rangers began to glow in red light as their bodies began to diminish into the air. Jordan, Adam, and Melody removed their helmets as they looked at Felix and Tara.

"I want to thank you," said Melody.

Tara removed her helmet, "Don't worry about it. We dealt with these guys over two years ago. They aren't that harmful after encountering them."

Felix nodded, removing his helmet, "Agreed. My name is Felix, the Red Space Ranger."

"I'm Tara. I am the Pink Space Ranger and Red Turbo Ranger," said Tara with a smile. Jordan looked at them, "I know you! I saw you guys at Slateport City when Countdown to Destruction happened. My name is Jordan, and this is Adam and Melody," said Jordan.

Adam looked at him, "I can introduce myself."

"Same, Jordan," said Melody, looking at Jordan. Jordan rolled his eyes. Melody smiled, "Anyway, we just defeated the Fallen like a few weeks ago," said Melody.

"So, you are the Samurai Rangers," said Felix.

"Yup," said Adam, "However, we haven't seen our red, pink, and blue Samurai. They have been all working or doing other things while we go on a journey across Unova!"

Tara looked around. Noticing the trees and mountains, she shook her head as she turned to the other rangers, "This is a whole new region that has never got touched with evil… until now. Hopefully, it stays that way. Guys, we do need some help."

"Help?" asked Melody.

Tara nodded, "An alien object is only less than two days away from here. We think it's a threat… but we might need as much ranger power as possible."

Jordan turned to the veteran rangers, "I'm in."

"Same," said Melody.

"Agreed," said Adam, "We should probably get the others."

"How?" asked Melody, "We're all the way over in Unova!"

Felix sighed as he looked at them. Melody turned around as Felix took out his Astro Morpher. Opening the morpher, he pressed a red button, "Claese, five to beam up."

"Beam up? What is this? Star Trek?" asked Jordan.

The five rangers huddled together. Instantly, a red, pink, green, yellow and golden aura surrounded them as they were being beamed. Their bodies began to turn into data as their presence on Unova was no more.

In the transporter room, the room pads lit up bright white as their bodies materialized. Jordan looked around, seeing blue lights and panels everywhere.

"Oh man!" said Jordan, "This is amazing!"

"Yup," said Felix, "Welcome to the Kyogre MegaShip."

Melody sighed as she looked at the control consoles. As the doors slid open, the rangers were walking through a corridor and toward the elevator. The doors closed behind the group as Felix pressed the Bridge button.

"I guess you can call Henry through your morpher," said Tara, "I can pick up his location and get him beamed. Of course, it's the same with the others too."

"Okay," said Jordan, taking out his Samuraizer. As he pressed the pink button, he put the Samuraizer toward his ear.

* * *

Mossdeep Island…

Running across the alleyway, Leona was running around with a machine gun behind her back. As she propped herself against the wall, she turned to see bullets flying toward her. She turned around, shooting the two guys. As she turned around, she noticed an enormous guy looking at her. He was so enormous, that he grabbed her by the neck.

"Come on, precious. Hand over the… the… the…"

There was silence.

"Damn it! I forgot my line!" he said.

"CUT!"

The bells rang and the lights flipped on. Leona sighed as she turned to the director. The director sighed as he looked at them, "You know what? We can finish this season in a few days. LEARN YOUR DAMN LINES. Leona, good job. That's a wrap, folks!"

As Leona placed the weapon props back to where they were, she was walking back to her trailer. It was silver with black lines on it. Opening the door, she sighed as she went to zip down her black suit, which had a pink t-shirt underneath. She had shoulder length red hair that was all the way down to her shoulders with dark red eyes and glasses. She stopped walking. She heard a similar ringing to something she heard a few weeks ago. Walking to her desk, she noticed her Samuraizer glowing. As she went to pick up the phone, she placed it to her ear.

"Pink Samurai Ranger," said Leona.

"Leona, it's me!" said Jordan.

"Hey, I kind of am busy… need to go memorize my lines for my scene in two days along with a guy named Rufus, so I really can't talk," said Leona.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait. Now that the world is in danger again," said Jordan.

"What?" asked Leona, in disbelief, "No. The Fallen has been sealed, better yet, destroyed."

"Well, we are recruiting for something a lot worse than Fallen," said Jordan. Leona was quiet for a few seconds. She then cleared her throat as she went to put her Samuraizer back into her ear.

"When we are going?" asked Leona.

"We plan to leave as soon as all the other rangers get here. So, probably an hour… maybe two," said Jordan.

Leona nodded, "Okay. I'll get the others."

As she hung up her Samuraizer, she went to get a backpack from her closet. Placing it on her desk, she took her Samuraizer, her script, a pink kimono and a change of clothes. It was a white collared shirt with a purple tie and a pink skirt with red shoes. Zipping them up, she put the backpack on and then took out a white sheet of paper from her desk. She wrote in black letters "FAMILY EMERGENCY… be back in 2 days."

As she walked out of her trailer, she placed the paper on her door. Immediately, Leona started running.

* * *

Sootopolis City…

Turner Wolfe was sitting on the bench outside the Olympic swimming pool of the Sootopolis Gym. He had black long hair down to his shoulder in a ponytail. He was wearing nothing but a blue bathing suit with fishes on them. As he grabbed a towel and placed it around his bathing suit, he managed to get his upper body dry. He managed to wear his turquoise t-shirt. He decided to go shower. So, walking back into the gym, he was interrupted by his Samuraizer.

"Yo," said Turner, "Hey Adam… Not as I know of. The coordinator stuff is done for another month… Oh… that's insane… Coming to Earth? Of course, I'm on my way. Give me a few minutes."

Hanging up the phone, he managed to run into the gym. Five minutes later, he wore jeans and black shoes. He took out his Samuraizer, "Alright, so where are we meeting?"

He then noticed a blue beam of light surrounding his phone and then his whole body. Turner gulped as his whole body was materialized by light, disappearing from the Sootopolis Gym.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Oh my," said Leona, "I can't believe we have a reunion already… except for Henry."

Jordan sighed as he looked at Melody. Melody shook her head as she hung up the phone, "No response."

The Samurai Rangers were hanging out in the Kyogre MegaShip cafeteria. Jordan sighed as he saw the stars outside and the turned to the others, "Amazing that we have a ship like this."

"Correction: a ship that battles monsters," said Adam.

Turning around, they heard the door open. Tara walked inside as she pulled up a chair next to them.

"I guess getting Henry is difficult?" asked Tara.

"Somewhat," said Melody, looking at Tara.

"Even Greta hasn't seen him," said Jordan.

Leona sighed as she looked at them. She was shaking her head a mile a minute as she turned to the others, "I have a bad feeling about this."

BOOM!

The rangers held on as the lights turned red. The rangers were running toward the bridge with the doors closing behind them.

Five seconds later, the doors opened up. As they walked on the bridge, they noticed a robotic creature in shape of a Mightyena… in robot form. Magbomb sighed as he was looking at the scanners.

"Scanners indicate that it's the Mighty Rover… a Mightyena-vehcle hybrid… THE RECKLESS RIDERS?" asked Magbomb.

Tara looked at the robot, "That's a new robot."

"It's locking weapons on us," said Magbomb.

A green beam came out of the creature. There was a shaky explosion in the cockpits. Felix rushed toward the Tactical System. Pressing a blue button, the shields started to rise. He then pressed a red button, "Damage Report, Claese."

"Hull Breach on Deck 6, Section 20," said Claese, "We took heavy damage on the port side of the engines."

Tara sighed as she looked at her headphones and then at her station. She turned to Felix, "Felix, Darren, Ray and Angela are ready to beam up. But, I can't beam them up in Megaship Mode with the shields."

"They are firing again," said Magbomb.

BOOM! The rangers landed on the ground with Felix looking at the status of the shields, "Shields are holding. Let's see if you like Charge Beams."

Pressing a green button, yellow electric bolts hit the creature. Magbomb looked at it, "It seems that we only tickled it."

"What?" asked Tara.

Turner sighed as he looked at them, "Without Henry, we can't form the Samurai Megazord to stop him."

"True," said Adam. He then turned toward Felix, "But, I have an idea. Felix, the five of us will fight the creature with our Origami while you bring your friends aboard."

"How?" asked Leona, looking at him. Adam sighed as he looked at them, "Henry said that he was too busy running around with Alice to get something because he kind of knows what's going on. So, he said just in case we left without him, he gave me the Union Disk."

Adam took out the disk and the Super Samuraizer. He gave it to Turner. Turner nodded, "Well, let's go."

Two minutes later…

Even though they were getting bumped back and forth, Turner and the other rangers stood in front of the shuttle bay.

"Let's Samuraize!"

"iSamuraizer, Elite Power!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers looked at Turner, who had a helmet shaped like a Kingdra with the blue version of the Samurai team. He stretched out the Super Samuraizer.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Pressing the button, a blue aura surrounded Turner as the device released a dark sapphire vest. Crashing down on to Turner, Turner had the sapphire vest with a golden Poké Ball on the back. He had golden line around the vest. He also had a sapphire and golden collar that surrounded the back of the neck.

"Blue Super Samurai Ranger, ready!"

Leona, who had a Solrock helmet and a pink version of their suits, took out her Samuraizer, "Felix, Tara, we're ready."

"Lowering shields… opening bay doors," said Felix, "You have literally five seconds."

Turner took out the Union Disk and placed it in the Super Samuraizer. As the green bolts started hitting the Kyogre MegaShip, the doors started to blow the rangers out.

"True Samurai Gattai!" yelled Turner.

Feeling the air and G-Force, the Kingdra Zord materialized and grabbed him inside. The others were also sucked into their zords too.

Suddenly, the Torkoal jumped up as its legs folded. The Torkoal broke in half as it created the chest and back for the Samurai Megazord. The Solrock Zord split in half. One half slid down and connected to the bottom of the other half, making a fist while the Manectric Zord folded into an arm. The two zords then combined into the Torkoal Zord. The Tropius Zord folded its legs and shrunk its head. The body was levitated 90 degrees up. Kingdra lay forward as its body was lifted 90 degrees. The legs then connected to the Megazord. A human head popped out of the Torkoal Zord with a black samurai helmet on top of it. On its waist, a silver sword materialized. Next, the Crawdaunt started standing on its tail. The tail piece split off as the remaining part of the tail turned into feet. The tail piece connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Zord. The head went back as the crab like pincers turned into arms. The claws then folded forward as blue arms came out of its body. A red head with green eyes appeared. Adam sat down as a spinning wheel appeared. Spinning the wheel, it landed on a red label that said 'East' on it. Then, the Samurai Megazord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord came forward together and punched their fists together. A blast of energy appeared as the Samurai Megazord turned around. The left and right arm folded back into their origami forms: the Solrock Origami in a circle and the Manectric Origami in a triangle form. The Torkoal Origami shrunk into its pentagon state. The Crawdaunt Battlezord split apart. Next, the upper half of the Samurai Megazord flipped back as the leg parts of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected to the top of the Tropius and Kingdra Origami. Next, the body of the Crawdaunt Battlezord connected as the upper body of the Samurai Megazord connected to the back of the Crawdaunt Battlezord. A golden samurai helmet with black spikes connected to the new head of the Megazord.

"Samurai Battlezord, we are united!"

As the green beams started hitting the Battlezord, the Samurai Battlezord started floating back a little bit.

"I guess we are learning about zero gravity," said Jordan, "This is insane!"

Turner nodded as he placed his hands forward. As the Samurai Battlezord floated towards the creature, Turner took out his saber. As he swung with his saber, a punch was made at the Mighty Rover. The robot then kicked the Samurai Battlezord. As Mighty Rover went to take out its Shadow Saber, it was hit by the Kyogre Megaship. Three beams of Signal, Charge, and Ice hit the robot. The Mighty Rover shot three beams at it. Shields were holding.

"Hey," said Felix, "We got our buds. Want to finish him off?"

"I couldn't agree more," said Turner.

"Alright," said Felix, "Deactivate the shields… to the shuttle."

Leona looked at the Kyogre MegaShip, "They are crazy."

As the Mighty Rover went to charge their attack, the rangers took out their blades. "Samurai Battlezord, X-Scissor!"

The two blades came across, creating an X like attack. Two blue lines struck the Mighty Rover creating the X like motion that was formed. He was damaged a little bit. The green blast hit the Samurai Battlezord.

Meanwhile…

"Alright," said Darren, now donning the black version of the Space Ranger suits with the Honchkrow like helmet with a black screen on top, "Let's get this done and over with."

"Same," said Ray, who wore the blue version of that suit with a Lapras helmet. It had a black screen on the top.

"Let's," said Angela, who wore the yellow version of the suit with a skirt. She had a Magnezone helmet with a black screen on top.

"Starship Fusion!" said Felix.

_**5-4-1! Install**_

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete!"

"Let's do it," said Felix, "Astro Megazord Saber!"

A golden saber materialized into the Astro Megazord's saber. The engines kicked on and headed straight for the Mighty Rover. As it started shooting beams, the Astro Megazord raised its saber.

"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled the rangers.

The sword came crashing down on the Mighty Rover. Sparks started flying as the robot began to weaken the creature.

"Now, guys!" said Felix.

"Super Samurai Armament!"

Immediately, the Relicanth, Heracross and Persian Zord materialized into the formation of the Samurai Battle Cruiser. The head of the Dusclops connected to where the head of the Battle Cruiser would be with the body connected to the bottom of the cruiser, forming a blaster.

"Super Samurai Blaster!"

The Super Samurai Blaster started charging up. Blue sparks came from the Samurai Battlezord into the blaster.

"Super Samurai Blaster, fire!"

Suddenly, explosions appeared around the Super Samurai Blaster and the Samurai Battlezord. Immediately, the ten Origami Zords appeared in red, gold, brown, white, orange, blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple as they rushed through the robot. A mushroom-cloud explosion appeared and dissipated into space.

"Alright!" said both teams.

"Guess it's a good thing I recruited Samurai," said Felix, "Correction: Samurai Rangers."

"Samurai Rangers?" asked Darren, looking at the Samurai Battlezord, "That's pretty cool."

"Oh yeah, Sean told me about these guys. They just saved the Hoenn Region from going into the Sangre River," said Ray.

"Well, I want to meet them," said Angela, "So, let's get back and say hi!"

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Chapter 4. Sorry, it's rushed. But, now I have writer's block because I don't know who to introduce next. Anyway, feel free to review.


	5. Everyone's Here!

A/N: Here's Chapter 5… sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 5: Everyone's Here

The rangers were back in the MegaShip. Henry sighed as he put his Samuraizer back into his pocket, looking at the Space Rangers, "I hope we didn't ruin your style or anything."

"Nah," said Felix, turning around in his Captain's chair, "I don't mind the help, especially now. I mean, it's not like another empire is coming down to destroy the planet."

"True," said Henry, looking at Felix. As he walked toward the bridge stations, Tara walked into the bridge and saw the Red Samurai Ranger. She stretched out her hand, "Thank you."

Henry grinned. He shook hands with her. Smiling, Tara headed back to her post and put her headphones on. She then took them off as she noticed Henry. He was quiet. He wasn't going to say anything.

"Want to sit down?" asked Tara, "Sit, stay awhile. It's been a while since three red rangers sat down with me at once."

"Three?" asked Henry, "You aren't Red though?"

Tara shook her head, "Actually, I was. I used to be the leader of the Turbo Rangers. Ever heard of the legendary ranger?"

"The legendary ranger?" asked Henry, looking at him. Turning around, Felix nodded, "Oh yeah. We have three red rangers around the world that are proven the legendary leaders: Jack Farrell, Daniel Dragonfly and the Johto Ranger: Eddie Barinholtz."

"Johto?" asked Tara, Henry looked at him. Tara nodded, "R-right… They didn't exist yet, but he managed to come through time. Got it."

"Really?" asked Henry, looking at Tara and Felix. Tara nodded, "You need get some Poké Ranger history. Have you been swamped with just Samurai history?"

"Well, when you are the current leader of the Samurai Rangers that has to fight the Sangre Empire, it is very, very difficult," said Henry, "Being beat on the head multiple times by the gym leaders saying you need to learn this, this, and this. I honestly never believed we were part of a Hoenn team until I ran into past rangers, which is pretty neat. Now that I think about it, I may have met them."

"Have you?" asked Tara, looking at him. Henry nodded, "Yeah, I have. It was only quick though because we went to celebrate Poké Rangers Day: January 11th, 2012. Well, this creature decides to come up from the Sangre River to ruin it. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers helped destroy the creatures, but we had a disgusting creature that just didn't want to leave."

"Gotcha," said Tara. Before she could say anything, there was a beeping noise coming from the console, "Felix, it's Violet Skycloud."

"Put her through," said Felix.

"Hey," said Violet, on the intercom, "Permission to come aboard."

Felix nodded, "Permission granted… the Bandstand team with you."

"Yep," said Violet, looking at him, "Just thought you could get a few musicians to help battle."

"Alright, I'll send Darren to get them," said Felix.

Pressing the button, he turned to the intercom, "Darren, go to the transporter room. Grab the Bandstand Rangers."

* * *

Five minutes later…

As Darren walked into the transporter room, he saw seven beams of energy. As the waves of material appeared, the seven band members appeared. One of them stepped down, seeing a Black Ranger in front of him for a change.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Cam Ballister," he said. Cam had a black Gibson guitar on him. He had braided black hair, brown skin, and green eyes. He was fairly tall from what he could see. He also had a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on him. He was also wearing denim jeans and white sneakers with black stripes.

"Josh Courtland at your… hey, Turner!" yelled Josh.

Turner, who stepped into the transporter room, looked at him with surprise. Josh had brunette hair down to his shoulders and turquoise eyes. He had a black cross on the back of his neck. He wore a black trench coat with sleeveless blue t-shirt and he even had black jeans and leather dance shoes.

"Josh, I can't believe you're here. Guess you are here for…," said Turner.

Josh nodded, "Yep. Ever met the rest of my band?"

Turner shook his head. Josh stretched his hand out, "This is Sandra."

Sandra smiled and raised her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sandra had brown hair and yellow eyes. She even wore a purple tank top with black leather pants that had green lines going from the waist to the feet, and black and purple boots.

"This is Owen," said Josh.

Darren looked at Josh, "Uh, why don't we just go to the bridge?"

Owen laughed as he stepped forward. He had black hair and golden eyes with a couple of studs on both ears. He had a purple t-shirt on it with a black skull. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers. He carried a bass guitar, "I think we can introduce each other on the way to the bridge."

Josh nodded, "Good idea."

Violet, who looked at them, rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to meet Darren, "Hey Darren."

"Oh, hi Violet," said Darren, smiling, "Let's go to the bridge. Angela and the others are probably wondering where we are."

"Angela knows I'm here. I'm not surprised if she tries to tackle me."

Violet wore a white t-shirt with khaki shorts and brown sneakers. She had her Turbo Morpher strapped to her brace. Her brown hair was tied into a yellow tie with blue eyes.

"Anyway," said Turner, walking to the elevator of the bridge, "We have two more to introduce?"

"Yep. This is Princess Fiona," said Josh, "She dropped out of the band because she's an actual princess of the Rayquazian Kingdom."

"Really?" asked Turner and Darren.

Fiona nodded as she looked at them, "Yes."

Fiona wore a silver crown above her head. She had long dark blond hair she often keeps up in a high ponytail with some hair falling against both of her front shoulders and violet-blue eyes. She wore an orange v-neck t-shirt with a yellow unzipped jumper over it, a silver-chained necklace with a silver oval-shaped locket attached to it that has photos of her parents, three-quarter white pants and yellow and white lace up shoes.

"And this is her boyfriend, Beck and leader of the rangers," said Josh.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Beck. Beck was about average height, with brown hair with blond streaks in it. He has blue eyes, with a scar across the right eyebrow. Has a tattoo of a Blaziken across his back, the head can be seen at the back of his neck. He also wore a brown leather jacket, red shirt and belt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

As the doors opened, Felix turned around as he saw the Rangerz band come on stage. Beck shook hands with Felix as he went to sit down.

"So," said Beck, "Is that all of us?"

"We're just waiting one more of group of people. We have Generation 2, 3, and 4. We're just missing the original group of people."

CLANK!

The alarms went off. Ray turned around as he got into his station, "The Shogun Megazord is on top of us."

Felix turned to the roof, "They are probably going to let themselves in like now."

POOF!

A group of seven ninjas appeared all wearing black and white. However, they managed to disrobe.

One had blue-silver hair with hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He wore grey pants and black shoes. The next person had pink bubbly hair with blue eyes that were down to her shoulder. She wore a black collared shirt with black pants and white shoes. After her, the next girl wore a pink jacket with a yellow shirt that said the number 25 on it. She had black jeans and white shoes. In the middle, there was a guy. He wore a red t-shirt with a green jacket over it. He had blue jeans and white shoes. His hair went from being red to a reddish-brown tint with red eyes. Next to him, was a girl ranger. She wore a white collared shirt with a yellow jacket. She had hot pink pants on with black shoes. She wore a brown belt around her waist. She then wore a silver necklace around her neck. Her hair was blue with hazel eyes. After her, was another guy. He wore a military uniform with. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also carried a Blade Blaster on his right side. Finally, on the end there was a guy with rusted-brown hair with hazel eyes. He had a green t-shirt with a maroon leather jacket. He wore black jeans and white sneakers.

"Derik Dragonfly: Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Mika Alden: Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!"

"Jenna Whitestone: Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Jack Farrell: Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Amiizuka Chii: Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 2 Yellow!"

"Sean Fubrizzi: Blue Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger!"

"Danny Dragonfly: Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Poké Rangers Generation 1, Ready!"

Felix and the other Space Rangers nodded. However, they were all looking around for one person.

"We can't do roll call yet," said Angela, "Matt's not here."

Jack looked at them, "Really?"

"Yep," said Angela, "Anybody tried reaching him?"

"How about we pinpoint his comm. signal?" asked Ray, pressing a few buttons, "Found him."

Sean stood there in surprise, "He's a genius, just like me."

Derik looked at him in response. Turner turned around as well. Shaking their heads, Ray pressed a red button on the console. Immediately, a blue beam landed on top of Violet. Violet screamed as a guy wearing a blue collared shirt and black pants landed on the ground after hitting Violet. He had red hair, and red eyes.

"You _had _to have him land on me?" asked Violet.

"Sorry," said Ray. Turning around, he noticed Matt getting up to see everybody.

"Oh shit. Something's going down," said Matt, "Hi, Jack."

Jack looked at him angrily and shook his head, "Matthew Farrell. You got 5 Facebook messages regarding this. You were communicating with your teammates. We had to get your attention somehow. Anyway, we need to introduce ourselves. Roll call, go!"

Matt sighed. Then again, Jack was the superior leader besides Danny of Generation 1. The rangers stood together.

"Felix Jefferson, Red Space Ranger!"

"Tara Marie Chaiera, Red Turbo Ranger, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Matt Farrell, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Violet Skycloud, Yellow Turbo Ranger, White Bandstand Ranger!"

"Darren Hitchcock, Green Turbo Ranger, Black Space Ranger!"

"Ray Hoover, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Angela Keeney, Pink Turbo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Spencer Skycloud, Gold Turbo Ranger

"Claese Flora, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Generation 2, Ready!"

The Bandstand Rangers showed up, following them.

"Beck McCaffery, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

"Cam Ballister, Black Bandstand Ranger!"

"Josh Courtland, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

"Sandra Karlsson, Green Bandstand Ranger!"

"Princess Fiona, Yellow Bandstand Ranger!"

"Owen Williams, Dark Musician Knight!"

"Generation 3, Ready!"

Next, the Samurai Rangers stood up in response.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Henry Morton!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, Turner Wolfe!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, Leona Evans!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, Jordan Singer!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, Melody Kirkland!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger: Adam Lecter!"

"Poké Rangers Samurai! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever. Generation 4, ready!"

Jack looked at them as they withdrew their Samurai Sabers. He shook his head as he turned to Danny, "I forgot we met them."

Danny sighed, "Show respect. They did save Hoenn from General Sangrexa."

Felix nodded as he sat down with the rangers, "Well, now that we are here. Let's talk."

The rangers sat down as Felix got up from the chair and walked toward the viewscreen. Felix looked at them, "The other day, we got a call from Rara Von. Supposedly, three ships were destroyed by an alien object. It's on its way to Earth. I know I had to go with my team, but something tells me this was more than just any threat. I needed good experienced rangers who have defeated empires and has good battle skills. Obviously, you all met the requirements."

Sean nodded, "Adding from Felix's statement, this cloud has also taken over Druidia, which is en route to Earth. My orders from UAFOH are to intercept, investigate and take action. Probably the same with PNET."

Felix nodded, "It is. We need to intercept it and fight. We have suspicion it's a Neji Virus. But, it's more than that. We have a feeling."

Danny sighed, "Well, what are we standing around? Let's go."

Felix nodded, "I would find a place to sit."

As the rangers went to find seats on the bridge, Felix sat in his chair. Violet laughed as she sat down next to Angela and pressed a few buttons, "I'll be happy to navigate again."

Felix smirked, "Violet, set a course to intercept with the alien vessel. Angela, Warp Level 1."

Violet nodded, "Course plotted."

"Executing," said Angela.

The Kyogre MegaShip left Earth's orbit and headed straight for the cloud.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5….**

A/N: Dun, dun, dun… so that's Chapter 5. Finally… Chapter 6 will be up momentarily.


	6. Duels and Conversations

A/N: Begin Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: A Duel of Conversations

As the Kyogre MegaShip continued on its way toward intercepting the cloud, Danny and Henry decided to go down to the lower decks and have a sparring match. Sitting down, Henry pulled out his Samurai Saber, his disks were laid out. Turning to Danny, he was taking out his Overtech Flame Sword. A silver blade with a black hilt that had a red star on top was shining in Henry's face a little bit. As Henry picked up the Samurai Saber, he placed the Torkoal Disk behind him.

"Ready?" asked Danny, putting a red headband on his head. Henry laughed as he looked at him, "I'm ready. I never fought against a veteran before."

"You need the practice," said Danny, taking the Overtech Flame Sword out, pointing it towards Henry. Henry nodded as he withdrew his Samurai Saber. As the rangers circled around, Danny looked at Henry with a look of silence. He wasn't going to make the first move. He knew better. When you fight for a long time, you get the more experience of letting the new one make the first move. Henry looked at him and then shook his head. As he charged forward, Danny parried the attacks. As he went to punch Henry, Henry ducked and twirled around putting his saber in front of him. They were now standing back to back.

"You know for a leader of a team who stepped into the big leagues," said Danny, "You got nice form."

"Don't give your hopes up. I have a lot more than what you think I have," said Henry. As Danny went to give a roundhouse kick, Henry flipped backwards and landed on the ground. As he went toward Danny, Danny blocked the attack and then grinded his sword up to his neck and stopped there. Danny smiled as he looked at him, "I win."

"Not bad," said Henry. Danny chuckled as he went to leave. Henry then stepped on his toe and smacked the Overtech Flame Sword with his saber. Danny looked at him, "Now, if this was a real fight you would have been killed."

"I know, but you were being cocky with me because it was practice. Imagine if it was real?" asked Henry, with his blade aimed at his chest.

Danny nodded, "Touché, Red Samurai."

Henry nodded, "Yup."

Danny then went to grab his saber. He then looked at him as he went to charge his weapon, "Good thing this ship's simulator is on and all of the safeties are online."

Henry looked at him. A red star materialized behind him as he raised his saber, "Flame Slash!"

As he released his special, Henry dodged to the right as the blade disappeared. Danny looked at him, "Nice."

Henry laughed as he looked at him, "So, fire is your element. Allow me to show you mine."

He picked up the Torkoal Disk and placed it in the Samurai Saber. He spun it. A stream of flames appeared as he aimed directly at Danny.

"Samurai Saber, Sacred Fire Strike!"

As he released a blade line of flames, Danny quickly blocked it and then sent it back at Henry. Henry caught it and then sent back at Danny. Danny then released his special attack again. They were going back and forth till eventually a mini explosion appeared, which didn't damage the ship. Covered in smoke and ash, Henry looked at Danny. Danny nodded as he stretched his hand, "Good game. I liked how you were able to block my attacks."

"Me too," said Henry, "So."

"So?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jack appeared with his Torch Sword. The smell of ash was coming into his nose.

"I see you guys already decided to kill each other," said Jack. He then charged his Torch Sword. As he went to release the fire attack, Danny and Henry split up. Henry looked at Jack, "We were just having a fun game."

Jack nodded, "You forgot about me. I thought we were going to do two-on-one."

Danny looked at him, "Jack, you know that's not fair."

"I know. But, I want to see how advanced his skills are," said Jack.

Henry sighed, "Do you really want to know? You can't handle symbol power."

Jack laughed, "Let's see."

Danny walked over toward the benches as the smoke cleared. No damage was taken. He then looked at Henry, "You asked for it. Not me."

Henry sighed as he stretched his saber. Jack laughed as he took out his Ninja Sword with his Torch Sword, "Come at me."

Henry laughed, "Fine, be that way."

As he charged toward Jack, Jack laughed as he split into two people. Both kicked him straight in the face. Henry turned around as Jack then jumped up with his sabers. Henry rolled over as Jack turned around. He then charged his sabers.

"Kiryoku, Flamethrower!"

He put his two swords together, flames came down as Henry was hit by the attack. Henry looked at him as he dodged it. Danny sat there as he drank a glass of water.

"Give up?" asked Jack, "I want to see what other moves you can do, dude."

Henry got up as he took out the Super Samuraizer, "You have no idea what you got yourself into. Super Samurai Mode!"

Without the uniform, a ruby vest covered him. Jack looked at him as Henry placed the Super Samuraizer on the Samurai Saber. He then placed the Torkoal Disk on it.

"Super Samurai Saber, Blast Burning Strike!"

Danny watched as he saw flames erupt from the ground. Jack yelled as he was hit by the attack. Jack turned to Henry as his vest disappeared. Jack looked at Danny, "He had to one up me?"

Danny sighed, "I guess."

Jack sighed as he looked at Henry, "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," said Henry, "After this is done, though. I want a break from fighting monsters. I have been trained to fight Sangrexa since 2011 and I just can't wait to celebrate and just relax back in Lilycove."

"Let me tell you something," said Jack, looking at him, "A ranger's job is never done. You may have defeated the empire, but we are like troops. If there's a war front, we all got to go."

Danny nodded, "He's right. Once a ranger, always a ranger."

Henry nodded as he shook hands with Jack.

* * *

A/N: So, interesting chapter. Henry gets to have a talk session with the two guys. Next chapter will be out soon.


	7. Girls, They Want to Have Fun

A/N: I guess while I'm waiting for MS Publisher… I might as well do Chapter 7 of this fanfic. Three updates in one day… I must be bored.

Chapter 7: Girls, They Want to Have Fun

"So," said Angela, "I heard that Felix has gotten a real liking to you."

Tara looked at her, "And your point is?"

Angela, who was in a yellow bathing suit stepped into the hot tub, "You like him."

Tara, who was in a red bathing suit nodded as she looked at her, "Yeah, I know. It's hard."

The girl rangers were all sitting together talking about boys in a hot tub. They were all listening on Tara's response. She looked at Violet, who was sitting next to her and Angela as they were discussing this.

"So," said Violet, "Why didn't you do date Matt? Remember, when we were Turbo Rangers?"

"I remember," said Tara, "Vividly, that was one crazy ride. I would love to do that again. I didn't date him because I saw him as a friend. I knew he cared a lot about me. I did have feelings for him a little bit though."

"So," said Angela, "What changed your mind when you saw Felix?"

Tara took a deep breath, "When Felix shared with me what happened with his family and how he had connections to the Neji Virus via his family, which he did not know about, I understood how he felt because family is really important to him. Family is important to me. I started to grow attached to him. But, I'm afraid that he doesn't like me so that's why I didn't make any moves."

Amii, who was in a black bathing suit, swam over and looked at Tara, "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yeah," said Tara.

Amii looked at her and sighed, "Tara, listen from Princess Perfect over here."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Princess Perfect?"

Mika burst out laughing, "Typical."

"Shut up," said Amii, splashing water at them. She turned to Tara, "Tara, when I first dated Danny, I was afraid of one thing. Want to know?"

Tara nodded. Amii nodded and sighed as she went to sit down with only her head in the air to breathe, "We started dating when he became the Green Ranger against his will. Of course, I was 16 at the time. Mariah turned him against me. And I had to fight him. Jack wanted to, but I had to do it because he was my boyfriend and I had to save him. I was afraid that Mariah wanted him back so bad that she would do anything to get him and I would lose everything."

"That's because Danny's a hot commodity," said Jenna, "Even at the age of 23, he has not aged at all."

Amii laughed, "Why thanks Jenna. I wish we could all be 16. But, life goes on."

"That's true," said Jenna, laughing, "Being 16 was the best part of my life. The last three years of being teenager, I was a Poké Ranger. Awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Tara, "And I'm only 20."

"Stop it," said Mika, "Compared to us, you are still a child."

"That is true," said Tara. She looked at the other four rangers, "Hey, girls. Join the party. We don't bite."

The Bandstand and the Samurai Rangers sat down with her as she poured a cup of rum and coke for everybody. As Sandra sipped hers she looked at Fiona, "So, how are you and Beck doing?"

"We're fine. We have only been dating over a year now. I've been busy training my own team of Poké Rangers," said Fiona.

Sandra looked at her, "Your own team?"

Fiona nodded, "Yep. I picked six people from the Rayquazian Kingdom to go down Earth, adapt, explore, learn their techniques of sky, land, and sea just incase aliens came to invade Earth. But, I had seven originally. One I had to condemn because he was being a total idiot and violated Rayquaza's rules of power, which you guys all know."

"Never use power for personal gain?" asked Amii.

"Yep," said Fiona.

"Wow," said Jenna, "So, what did you do with him?"

"Sent him to the underworld," said Fiona, "With Rayquaza's help of course, which reminds me, he says hi and he wishes you guys could come up and see him."

"Are we allowed to go the heavenly gates?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah. It's a Sky Kingdom. I could get you some instant access," said Fiona.

Jenna nodded and looked at her, "Oh."

Sandra smiled as she looked at Fiona, "Cam and I… yeah, we're just friends now."

"Why?" asked Fiona.

Sandra sighed as she looked at Cam, "I caught him with another girl and as usual Scyther instincts… yeah, I almost killed him and he said he was done with the anger management. So, uh yeah."

"Wait a minute, Scyther?" asked Amii.

Sandra rolled her eyes as she stretched out her right arm, which turned into a Scyther blade, "Pokémorph."

"Oh," said Angela, looking at it, "Pretty cool."

"It is," said Sandra as her bladed arm turned into a human hand, "But, trust me. When I get angry, I just can't control myself sometimes. Usually, I would morph and knock the living crap out of things but since I had to get my powers charged, I had to do it the violent way."

Fiona sighed as she sipped the glass, "I think you need a drink with me the next time."

"I'll take that into consideration," said Sandra, sipping the drink.

Amii sighed as she looked at Melody and Leona. Melody sighed as she looked at Leona. Leona looked at them, "What's up?"

"Well, Samurai Rangers, let's hear about you," said Jenna, "What do you do for a living? What are you guys doing now? Join the family!"

The girls laughed a little bit, including Melody and Leona. Leona pushed her glasses back and smiled at the rangers, "Well, I'm the Pink Samurai Ranger. I am an actress as well as a samurai warrior. Nothing new going on right now, but I am trying to get back into Pokémon training."

"That's good," said Mika, "So, is your brother Lionel Evans?'

Leona sighed, "Unfortunately. He tried to pull me out of ranger duty so I can be in his movie. I took it down because I knew that the Sangre River was going to send a beast and it did. I had to reveal my identity the hard way to him. He finally realizes how a true ranger acts in a dangerous situation."

"Wow," said Violet, "That must have been fun."

"Yeah. Well, especially me… and then I have my sister that I take care of over here," said Leona.

Melody laughed, "We're not really related. But, hi I'm Melody. I'm actually traveling in the Unova Region and actually training Pokémon with my boyfriend and Adam Lecter who was the recent Hoenn League Champion."

"Adam's so hot," said Angela, "Oh my, to think that he's a Poké Ranger, he's smoking hot."

The girls laughed as they looked at Angela. Leona smiled, "We had that conversation when he first came to join the team and Greta, the Battle Arena leader took his morpher away because he wasn't worthy… it was awesome."

Melody smiled, "Jordan is nice too. I love him so much. He takes care of me."

"The Green Ranger?" asked Tara, "He seems to be the rebellious type."

"Rebellious? Maybe," said Melody, "But, he was a sight for sore eyes. I will ever always love him because he protected me and saved my life on many an occasion."

"Oh my, the romantic hero," said Amii. Immediately, all the girls started screaming.

"Hey, you know what?" asked Tara, "Let's let our Pokémon out and we can have a volleyball in a hot tub. What do you say?"

"Uh, it will be need to be water types," said Amii.

"No, really," said Tara, sarcastically. Amii shook her head as she reached for her Poké Balls, "Come out, Marill!"

"Milotic, it's your turn… I forgot what I named you," said Mika, taking out the Poké Ball.

Tara sighed as she threw her Pokémon out, "Go, Gyarados."

"Oh my god," said Leona, "I think that's enough Pokémon. Oh why not? Huntail, go!"

Throwing a Poké Ball in the air, Huntail appeared. The rangers split themselves up as Tara got a beach ball shaped into a Poké Ball. She then went to her radio and turned on her favorite song.

"Girls, They Want to Have Fun! Let's do this!" she said, putting the ball in the air. Gyarados went up to block it while splashing in the air, making the girls get splashed. All the girls were having a wonderful time as they were playing volleyball in the air.

"Yay!" said the girls, "We girls want to have fu-un. Oh, girls they want to have fun!"

End of Chapter 7…

* * *

A/N: So, yeah let's end this chapter on a happy note. Reviews accepted please!


	8. Cloud Contact

A/N: Here's Chapter 8 of the Motion Picture

* * *

Chapter 8: Cloud Contact

"So," said Cam, looking at the Blue Space Ranger as he sat in the Captain's chair, "How does it feel to be the ranger who does scientific studies in space?"

"I find it quite amazing actually," said Ray, "I think Sean could agree with me."

Sean nodded, "Oh yes. Space is pretty much the best thing on Earth. He's lucky to go out and explore new life forms while I'm stuck doing disciplinary action duties to military troops."

Ray chuckled, "I can't believe you were part of the army."

"Air Force, dude," said Sean, looking at him. Turning around, Spencer walked over toward the guys. Spencer was getting a bit nervous as he was walking around the bridge. Derik noticed it as well, seeing how ancy he was getting with the cloud. Seeing those videos made you want to jump up.

"You look like you want to puke," said Matt, who was sitting in Violet's usual spot. Spencer nodded as he turned to them.

"Do we know how close we are to the cloud's trajectory?" asked Spencer.

Ray looked at him, "The last time I checked it was like 30 more minutes. I was going to contact Felix in 15 to come up."

Josh and Owen sighed as they looked at each other and then walked over toward him, "Then, I guess we should probably get ready."

Beck nodded as he turned to them, "Yeah. Actually, with all of us… I would contact him now."

Ray looked at Beck and then the bridge. Yeah, there were about 21 rangers on this ship. They were going to need some time to get their battle gear.

"Okay, you guys have your instruments and everything?" asked Ray.

Beck, Cam, Josh, and Owen nodded, seeing the instruments on their backs. Well, except for Beck and Josh.

"Alright, go to the assigned quarters that we provided for you and just put them away for who knows what could possibly happen," said Ray, "We now have 25 minutes."

Cam and Owen nodded as they walked toward the elevator. Ray went to press a button on the chair.

* * *

As the red rangers left after showering, they were back in their normal clothes heading to the bridge when they got a call from the bridge.

"Felix, this is Ray," he said.

Felix nodded as he walked toward the intercom, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Cloud contact in 24 minutes," said Ray.

Danny and Jack looked at each other. Felix nodded, "Alright, go to Yellow Alert, we'll be up there."

"Right," said Ray.

Ray turned around as he looked at Darren's station. Darren came on to the bridge as he looked at the others, "What?"

"Now, that you're here," said Darren, "Go to Yellow Alert, we're almost in contact with the cloud."

Darren nodded, pressing the Yellow Alert button on the console. Immediately, the surrounding bridge lights turned yellow while the main lights were still on with a computer message.

_**Yellow Alert, All Stations Yellow Alert**_

* * *

Meanwhile, with the girls…

Amii looked at the hall lights as they were all yellow, "Ew, yellow does not work in this setting."

Jenna turned to Tara, "What's Yellow Alert?"

"Precautions are activated. Shields are up and weapons are charged but not online. We must be approaching the vessel," said Tara, "We got to get dressed."

Angela took out her phone as she saw Darren's text, "Tara, we got 20 minutes."

"Quick, let's move," said Tara.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

The rangers were all dressed and on the bridge as Felix sat down. He noticed blue lightning bolts coming out of the cloud that was heading toward them. Darren looked at Felix, "Shall we?"

Felix nodded, "Battle Stations, Darren."

Pressing the red button on the console, the screeching alarm sounds. The main lights turned off and everything was surrounded by red lights. Felix turned to the others, "Bridge Stations."

"Shields up, weapons ready," said Darren.

"Sensors online," said Ray.

"Helm standing by," said Angela.

"Engines are at full power," said Claese.

"Communications standing by," said Tara.

Felix looked at Ray, "Scan the vessel for any virus energy. Tara, contact PNET, tell them we've engaged the cloud."

Ray sighed as he looked at Felix, "All of our scans are being reflected back."

"Communications are jammed," said Tara, "We're on our own."

Ray looked at the other rangers as he saw something beeping. Sean and Turner turned around as they saw a white dot coming toward them.

"What's that?" asked Turner.

"An Energy Torpedo is heading straight for us," said Ray, "Scanning composition: 12th power energy."

Sean turned to Felix, "Did you hear what he said?"

Felix nodded. Jack turned around, "Sean, what does that mean?"

Sean looked at him. He then saw a white torpedo coming toward them, "That has enough energy to wipe anything out. The Rarians don't have the technology like we do, which is why they were wiped away so easily. We probably could withstand its power once."

Mika turned around, "Then, if that's true. We won't be able to survive the next attack."

Danny nodded, "Well, this was supposed to be a risky mission."

Adam sighed, "I might as well write my will now."

Violet looked at her console, "Impact in 10 seconds."

Claese pressed a button, "Shields are at 120 percent. That's all I can give you right now."

Felix nodded, "Brace for impact."

As everyone tried to find a spot to brace the impact, the white torpedo hit, the Kyogre MegaShip. As it tried to drain the ship, it only was draining the shields. The ship shook hard. As Darren went to press something to compensate, the station blew up. Darren landed on the ground. Jordan walked over and helped him out. Felix turned around as the energy torpedo diminished.

"Damn," said Darren, looking at the console. It was burnt, but not bad. He pressed a few buttons, nodding Jordan, "Thank you."

Jordan nodded, "You're welcome."

Felix looked at him, "What's the percentage on shields?"

"We are at 54 percent sir… rising slowly," said Darren, "Minor damage to Decks 3-15, Section 15-20."

"Damn!" said Mika, "That's powerful."

Tara turned around as she looked at Felix, "Felix, I'm getting a message from the cloud."

Felix turned to her, "Audio only."

_**Kyogre MegaShip, correction I mean Poké Rangers, you may know me very well. My name is Infectoid. Yeah, Infectoid**_

Felix turned to Tara. Tara looked at him.

"You're alive? You should've died with Master Stryker," said Felix.

_**Oh no, I evacuated and left before he destroyed himself. I even managed to take the Psycho Ranger cards and gathered data on the Bandstand, Turbo, Overtech, and Samurai villains. So, here's what we can do. You can either leave me, go back to Earth or you can die. Your choice.**_

"Obvious answer," said Felix sarcastically.

_**Very well.**_

As the intercom turned off, Ray's sensors went online again. He turned to Felix, "Um, he shot another energy bolt."

"Angela, hard to starboard," said Felix.

Ray turned around as he looked at Felix, "Felix, it's not going to work. It's all negative energy with an unknown composition. But, it is able to trace our plasma and energy signature."

"Angela, full impulse. Claese, cut power," said Felix.

"Cut power?" asked Claese, "Yes, sir."

As the ship cut down to partial main power, the white voltage was still heading straight toward the Kyogre MegaShip.

"Impact in 15 seconds," said Violet.

"Shields are up to 75 percent," said Darren.

*BOOM*

Bolts of electricity surrounded the bridge of the ship including the Kyogre MegaShip. The energy bolt tried to vaporize the ship, but it ate the shield energy. As it diminished, Darren looked at the shields.

"Shields are at nine percent. We won't survive another hit," said Darren.

Felix sighed as he looked over. He then turned to Danny and Jack.

"Well, we can't just give up," said Danny.

"Obviously," said Felix.

"But, wait a minute, it's a cloud," said Jack, looking at the cloud structure, "Wouldn't it be easier to go through the cloud and see what's going on?"

"Yeah," said Felix, turning to Violet, "Tactical plot, on screen."

Violet, pressing a few buttons, activated the screen. On the screen was the cloud and where they were in terms of distance. There were red arrows that showed currents of the cloud.

"That's it," said Felix, "There are holes in the ship that create a current. Angela, plot a course into one of the currents. One half impulse power. Claese, turn main power back on and put all power to shields."

The main power turned back on as the MegaShip headed into the current.

Meanwhile…

Infectoid, the Zubat monster was looking at the ship going into the cloud. He laughed as he looked at the MegaShip.

"They shouldn't have went inside," he said, "They are not going to be happy."

Back to the ship…

The rangers were astonished as they were looking at the ship. Beck looked at the images coming around.

"Is that us?" asked Beck.

The rangers stood around the screen as they saw footage of their battles against Mariah, Dawson, Master Anubis, the Machine Fortress, the Reckless Riders, Neji Virus, Scream and General Sangrexa.

"He's been recording our information of battles somehow," said Sean, "It seems like Infectoid is trying to research us."

Ray turned around at his system. He then pressed a green button as he was looking up the computer records. A majority of their ranger history has been documented. He noticed a few red lines blinking. He turned around toward the others, "Guys, somehow he has access to our main computer and he's drawing information from our computer banks."

"What?" asked Felix.

"He knows everything about us," said Ray.

"Can you disrupt it?" asked Jack.

Ray looked at him, "It's not that simple. My overrides don't work. I will need some technical assistance. If he draws too much information, we would be at risk."

Sean nodded, "I'll help you."

As the two rangers continued to work together, Felix turned to the others. He looked at Danny, "What do you think?"

Danny sighed as he looked at him, "If Rayquaza were here, I would say this was a trap."

"A trap?" asked Felix, looking at Jack. Jack nodded, "They probably expected us to go inside."

Felix sighed, "Maybe we should leave."

Tara turned around. She got up from her chair as she walked toward Felix, "No offense, Felix. But, as a veteran ranger, you should know that we have to explore the unknown."

"Well, duh. But, come on, it's Infectoid," said Felix, "Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve?"

"So?" asked Henry, looking at him, "Treat it as a challenge."

Felix nodded, "Alright, I trust you."

Claese turned around as he looked at Felix, "I got main shields back online."

"Darren, raise shields," said Felix, "I don't want to mess with Infectoid."

As Darren pressed the button, an alarming noise occurred. He went to press the button, "Felix, shields aren't responding."

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt hit the front of the bridge. The rangers turned around as they heard tons of laughter. As the laughter stopped, a ranger materialized with someone next to him. Josh and Ray's jaw dropped as they were walking toward them. The creature was a humanoid Kyogre. It had a blue trident that was red and blue. It had bluish-blackish armor around her chest and legs. She had silver armor on her arms. She had blue fins with red stripes that struck out. The other one was a blue ranger similar to Psycho Yellow. He snarled as his Floatzel helmet was shining.

"Nice bridge, Blue Ranger," said Psycho Blue, looking at Ray.

* * *

A/N: Alright, you guys can review now. Sorry for the late update.


End file.
